There are many personal video cameras in use. With the increase in quality of personal video cameras and decrease in cost and size of these cameras, it is getting easier and cheaper for individuals to capture high quality video footage of events detailing their lives. For example, many users capture traditional events such as vacations, birthdays, and weddings with their video cameras. With the increase in portability of modern personal video cameras, users are also capturing video footage of their hobbies that reflect their active lifestyles such as skiing, mountain climbing, mountain biking, kayaking, sky-diving, and the like.
With the increase in use of personal video cameras, there is an increasing amount of video footage recorded by users. Although potentially more video footage is captured, the amount of time and desire dedicated to spend viewing the captured video footage does not necessarily increase. Accordingly, there is an increasing demand to improve the quality of the captured video footage.